


【樋芥】樋口一叶平淡无奇的一生

by Dragonsmile



Category: all芥 - Fandom, 樋芥
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmile/pseuds/Dragonsmile
Summary: summary；结婚生子。
Kudos: 4





	【樋芥】樋口一叶平淡无奇的一生

  


00、

我叫樋口一叶，今年二十八岁，是位女性alpha，我有着稳定的工作和美丽的伴侣，前不久，爱人为我诞下了一个非常可爱的儿子，虽然我更喜欢姑娘一点，但作为一名黑手党，这样的人生已经够美好了。唯一的心愿那便是和爱人一同白首到老。

01、

“我回来了。”  
  
樋口一叶轻轻地推开了家门，屋内一片漆黑，虽说家里依旧充满了浓郁的奶香味和自家omega甜腻的信息素的味道，但今晚却过于安静了，樋口有些不安地提起嗓门呼唤了一声自家omega的名字，但没有听到任何的回复，反而倒是屋内的婴儿被叫声吵醒，发出惊天动地的哭喊声。  
  
难道龙之介出去了吗？  
  
名为不安的情绪涌上心头，可眼下最主要的事情便是把屋内那个小祖宗给哄好，天知道这么哭下去会不会把嗓子给吼坏。  
  
如此想着，樋口一叶把手中的公文包卸了下来，放在了鞋架上面，顺带着摸索着墙壁上的开关，只听“啪唧”一声客厅里的大灯打了开来。  
  
柔和的灯光充斥着这片不大的公寓，重归光明的地方，任何的黑暗都无所遁迹。樋口一叶立马注意到坐在客厅沙发上的omega。或许是因为alpha刻在骨子里的占有欲，所以在婚后樋口一叶半劝半哄地把自家omega的衣物全都换成新的，尤其是那件来自前老师的黑色大衣也被她给不知不觉处理掉了，所制备的新衣物很少是暗色系的，可如今自家omega却穿着黑色的风衣，把自己裹成一团，缩在沙发的一角，黑色的双眼目不转睛地盯着门口换鞋的樋口。  


樋口一叶手上的动作一顿，望着对方的打扮第一时间想到的便是这样子着衣对日渐丰满的乳房很不友好，哺育期的omega应该要穿一些宽松型的衣物。她低下头，加快了手上的动作，换好拖鞋，立马向自家omega跑去，  
“怎么了，龙之介？”

  
瘦弱的omega就这么直直地望着她，一言不发。气氛变得有些微妙起来了。或许迟迟未见人，婴儿的哭声拔了一个高度。  
  
“不去看下孩子吗？”  
樋口一叶望着对方的神色有些小心地开口道。  
  
“你怎么不去?”沙哑的声音在她耳畔响起，“也对，毕竟代理游击队长可是个大忙人啊。”  
  
  
樋口一叶不语，自从孩子生下来后，对方的精神状态并不算稳定。虽说在怀孕期间双方都已经做好心里准备，有时还是对方主动出声来安抚有些慌乱的自己，但面对屋子里那个骂也听不懂，打也不敢动手的小混球时，即便是再强的心理建设都被一一击垮。  
  
  
樋口一叶深深望了沙发上的omega一眼，然后拖着鞋转开了房门，随着女人轻声的安抚，屋内的哭闹声逐渐小了起来。  
  
  
半响，樋口一叶推开房门，一只手抱着婴儿，一只手拿着睡衣递给芥川，“龙之介，天不早了该睡觉了。”声音还是一向的温柔和纵容。  
坐在沙发上的芥川语塞，尖酸刻薄的话在舌尖溜了一圈便回到了肚子里，他低头接过对方递过来的衣物，小声道了谢。  


02、

这个世界，除去男女之外的第二性别便是上天赐予异能者的又一个玩笑，除去beta外，其余性别的异能者是无法与普通人结合隐于芸芸大众之间，因为普通人根本就无法慰藉被发情期热潮折磨的他们，亦然不能理解他们所经受的苦难。

可凡事都有例外，樋口一叶就是那个意外。

她出生于一个平凡人家，没有丝毫的觉醒异能力的迹象，却莫名其妙地在小时候的体检中，被人发现了脖颈上的腺囊。尚未分化的樋口嗅着与同学们的同一片空气，一丝丝微弱不同寻常的香甜味钻入鼻尖，望着矗立在不远处的高楼。感觉在冥冥之中自己的人生道路已然与伙伴们岔开了。

于她的前十八个岁月中，她乞求着自己分化成一个beta，这样便能不受信息素的困扰继续延续着她原有的生活。虽说横滨的异能者不少，但身为一个普通人能遇上异能者的概念能有多大？

长期依靠着抑欲剂苟延残喘的人们，无一例外撑不过三十岁的大关。

可事与愿违，在她十八岁生日那天，她成为了一个alpha，她没有异能，信息素也是alpha少有比较没有侵略性的奶香味。

真的简直糟透了，普通人哪里愿意与裙底下有着怪物的女生结婚生子啊。

不过这一念头，却于一个普通的午后悄然改变了。

一如每个平凡的周末，她与友人提着挎包走在横滨最繁华的商业大街上，可无意间的惊鸿一瞥，却把她接下来的生活搅得一团乱。

所有的一见钟情怕都是见色起意。

她透过玻璃窗望着清秀的少年端坐在椅子上，聚精会神地服用着眼前的红豆沙，阳光透过叶子，斑驳的影子洒落在他的眉眼之间，空气中弥漫着沁雅的花香味，衬得对方像是个落入凡尘的精灵小王子一样。

樋口只觉耳畔心跳轰鸣，她捂着胸口，心想着天啊，怎会有如此漂亮的少年。

于十八岁的樋口一叶想到，那小王子看似应该是个Omega，还好我是alpha。

03、

龙之介瘦了，樋口一叶望着身旁深睡的恋人如此想着。

虽然是个alpha，但身为女人的细腻让她很快就察觉到了恋人身上的不对之处。

她知道龙之介是个要强的人，在结合之后除去帮助对方解决发情期问题，并未有过多的冒犯，就连繁衍子嗣这一要求也是她那薄皮的恋人，在一次常规发泄时，揪着她的衣领提出的，虽然对方把脸埋在她的胸口上，但她知晓红晕会从他的脖颈一路蔓延上来，染红了脸颊顺便染红了耳垂。

她一愣，颇为失态地大叫了起来，果不其然受到了对方一击眼刀。

可对于当时过于甜蜜的幻想，到如今实现后，也不得不承认这是一种另类的折磨。

怀胎十月除去前几个月的逞强，后头都在家呆着，加之后面的月子与哺乳期，算来龙之介大概有大半年没踏出家门了。

长期与社会脱轨，生活在下属的庇护下，以及快回到工作岗位的不安，向来心思敏感的龙之介患上产后抑郁怕并不是什么稀奇的事情了。

樋口一叶不愧是樋口一叶，在还未起苗头时便已然翻阅资料准备了起来。

尽量把工作报告遗留在家中，常常邀请友人来家中做客，虽然有时会有不要脸的自杀狂魔登不告而来，但看在恋人的份上，还是不情愿地放他进来。即便做到如此，异样的焦虑还是席上了芥川的心头。

或许是某日穿着睡衣抱着自家孩子路过客厅的镜子时，望及镜中逐渐陌生起来的身体。亦或者是在哄那个哄也哄不好、除了睡就知道哭的粘人精时，下意识哼着不符合他性格的歌曲。

——这很奇怪。

他突然感觉到自己的孕假有点长，长不由地心悸起来，怕再不回去，港口黑手党已经不需要他这个游击队长的存在了。  
  
“罗生门……”  
他试着唤醒沉睡的怪物。  
  
黑色的怪物咆哮着钻出了衣物，却不小心吓坏了床上咬着手指的小家伙，怪物还未在空气中多神气一会，就灰溜溜地回到了衣物里。  
  
芥川有些慌乱地抱起床上的小家伙，把他放在怀里轻声地哄着。也许是因为曾经拿着罗生门去恐吓过于吵闹的婴儿，导致日后每次那个小家伙看到芥川使用能力去干些家务活时总是大声哭叫。这常常导致芥川强忍恶心给他换洗尿布时，在看到尿液在空中划过一条弧线冲着自己过来时，下意识地压住了蠢蠢欲动的罗生门，让滚热的液体降落在自己身上。  
  
他褪去腥臭的大衣，终于后知后觉地发觉自己简直就像个家庭主妇一样。   
  
  
——为什么这种事情都要他来做？  
难得不是应该交给比他更有耐心更加会哄小孩的身为女性的樋口来做吗？

不安如破土的春笋，一个个在芥川敏感的心间钻出，慢慢抽伸，生长的枝叶把阳光一点点遮挡住。

04、

樋口一叶成绩优异，长相甜美，为人随和，从小到大都是端着别人家的孩子的架子。

可天之骄子落入尘地，不过是一瞬一息的事情。

对于她一见钟情对象是黑手党且是个通缉犯的事情，对于樋口一叶可不是什么好消息。

望着悬赏令上的头像，在悲悯的同时，心尖不由冒着小花。

拍得真好看啊。

青春期的少女总是有一种冲动，那种不计后果前程的冲动，在人生道路上显得极为珍贵。

于是头脑一热，也不知道为什么，害怕之情并未压抑住心底的躁动，等她回过神来，已经向着港口黑手党投出了简历。

作为少有的高学历的招聘者，引她入门的成员对她格外的友好，可樋口却显得各位的心不在焉，对方的话语从左耳进右耳出，当发觉对方已经停止话语许久，她有些窘迫地开口发问道：

“请问，芥川前辈是在哪个部门工作？”

于是，在同龄人之间的高岭之花，心甘情愿地折断了手脚，堕入黑暗，成为一个在黑手党中显得极为格格不入的菜鸟。

05、

这点应该是上班的时候了。

门外轻微的动静唤醒了浅睡的芥川，可终究还是没爬起来，昨夜那小祖宗闹了一夜，直到天际微明才堪堪咬着手指进入梦乡，

浓郁的属于红豆粥的香甜味透过房门的缝隙穿透进来，芥川半磕着眼向房门口看去，他等着对方推门而入低头落下一个吻。

那个女人向来如此，自从他们同居以来，每逢出门之前必定会轻吻他。新婚过后，更如一个大型犬般，褪去了刚交往的羞涩，正大光明地与散发自己信息素的恋人腻歪在一起，鼻尖时不时地扫过腺囊处，深吸一口气，再次确认眼前这家伙是彻彻底底是属于她的后，眉眼不由地弯起，心下一阵甜蜜。

直到芥川皱起眉头，推开了脖颈处毛绒绒的脑袋，轻咳道：  
“别墨迹了，樋口。”

二者这才起床，开始新的一天的生活。

按照以往来说，这时对方应该已经扎着干练的发型，穿着西服来到窗前，弯下腰在他的额头间落下一个吻，可现在门外毫无丝毫动静。

芥川眉头一皱，心下不快，那股莫名的焦躁感再次袭了上来，他小声暗骂，拉起被子转过身嗑上了眼。

这一觉睡得极为不踏实，墙上的时针还未过七，芥川便再次睁开了眼睛，眼底毫无睡意可言，知道再闭上眼也睡不着，便索性掀起被子，起床了。

推开房门，且看到本以为上班的家伙此时坐在沙发上，芥川面上不显诧异，扫了一眼，便踏入了洗漱间。等他挤上牙膏时，镜子里已然反射出了樋口的面庞。

“给，龙之介。”

芥川侧头接过对方递来的水杯，张嘴含了一小口，是温的。  
他把口中的泡沫吐出，这时才问道：  
“今天没有任务吗？”

“我请假了。”樋口露出了窘迫的微笑，在芥川再次发问前，从口袋里掏出了两张门票，弯腰大吼道，  
“请龙之介今天务必陪我去约会。”

芥川一晃神，仿佛回到了港口黑手党工作的那些时日，对方的身影渐渐与以前那个跟在他屁股后面的女人重合在一起。

在手触碰到纸张的那一刹那，哭叫声响起。芥川皱着眉，对着眼前的人厉声骂道：“吵死了樋口。”

金发女人一晃神，慌慌忙忙地把票塞在芥川的手里，随后大呼小叫的冲入房间去哄自家的小魔王了。

好似与芥川扯上关系的所有事情上，对方总是失了黑手党利落毒辣的风度。

望着对方的背影，芥川抿着唇，嘴角微微翘起。

06、

或许是由于小时候营养失调的原因，芥川发育的情况一向令人堪忧，比如过了二十岁大关依旧没有分化，但缠绕在他周边的淡淡花香味又间接否定了他是个beta的可能性。

他的老师曾在叛逃前找上他，太宰久违地把他的眼睛从绷带中释放出来，望着芥川的眼神逝去了以往的寒冷，显得温和了不少，他握着酒杯，看着一旁坐着笔直的下属，忽而调侃道：  
“芥川君这幅身子骨怎么看将来都会分化成无用的Omega，反正实力就这样，与其到时候留在这里拖后腿还不如早点找人嫁了算了。”

且不谈论这句话的深沉含义，对于别人的话语，芥川向来只听表层意思，这句话直接导致了，芥川在未来几年内不要命般接任务，四处点燃狼烟的后果。

这只是为了向着老师证明自己并不懦弱。

可发育最终还是姗姗而至，或许是战斗过于激烈，在场的人彼此的荷尔蒙都飙升到了极致，浓郁的alpha信息素不断冲击着芥川尚为稚嫩的腺囊。

等他下战场时，忽而发现自己的腿都是软的，他咬着下唇，有些迷茫四处望去，直到望见向他张开手臂的下属，心下不由地疏了一口气，

——既然是樋口的话，那就没问题了吧。

借着眼前一黑脱力般地向前倒去。

这次外敌的进攻意外的激烈，战场交于异能者们，像他们这种无能力者，就算是加入斗争，也只不过是白白送死的，樋口一叶只能一边不甘地疏散群众，一边担忧地望着战火冲天的轮船。

战场的喧嚣声是直至下午才有所消停，人们开始互相牵扶着走下邮轮，樋口上前迎去，却为发现那抹黑影，她咬了咬牙，往火光还未停息的邮轮那跑去。

终于在轮船下，看到步履有些许蹒跚的上司，激动之余，失去理智的她冲她的上司伸出怀抱，本以为会受到冷落，却不想上司朝着她走了几步，而后向她倒去，被她接得满怀。

正当她手无足措想说些什么的时候，突然发现，怀中的人好似有些不对劲，焦虑的神情把娇羞赶了下去，她慌乱地抱紧了怀中瘦弱的人，四处张望着想要找求救之人，可附近四下无人。

她咬了咬牙，架着前辈的身体，一步一步向着远处走去。  
“别担心，前辈，我们回去了。”

07、

在二者分食了半锅红豆粥后，门铃响了起来，芥川开门，来者是自家妹妹芥川银，芥川看着对方包里露出的半个玩偶耳朵，眉头一挑，怕是对方的到来和屋内收拾碗筷的家伙脱不了关系。

芥川银冲兄长点了点头，轻车熟路地来到了育儿室抱起了牙牙学语的婴儿。

说来好笑，在芥川确认怀孕时，樋口一直确认自家上司肚子里的孩子是个女孩子，便把孩子的屋装扮成了公主房。

俗话说男的像母亲，女的像父亲，长得像龙之介的丫头，怎么想怎么激动。

可事与愿违，从医生手速上接过七公分的小家伙时，还未来得及激动，就被告知对方性别为男。虽然有些不经如人意，但望着怀里未睁开眼睛吼着嗓子哭叫的小家伙，心里软成一片，自从入了黑手党这个杀人不眨眼的行业里来，安家立业早已成了奢望，更别说找到命定之人，给自己生儿孕女了。

她望着幼儿皱巴巴的脸庞，暗下决心，虽然自己没有异能，但为了这个家，可不能像从前一样躲在那个单薄的Omega身后了，她要强大起来，打定了主意后，她拨通了首领的电话。

现下已然过去了几个月，她做得很好，首领也肯准了多批几个月的产假，不过看来龙之介还是想尽快回到职场上，虽然有些不舍，但樋口一向以芥川的意愿为主，她的工作如此，她的生活亦是如此。

她望着正在系着领巾的恋人，樋口抓了抓头发有些无奈地笑了笑。

如此，那便下个月让他去上班吧。

这次出行本就是为了散心，为了降低与相熟的人碰面的机会，便选了个郊区。

在花丛中，闲步在龙之介身边，少女心难得又泛滥了起来。

她拉着恋人去了海边，海风对恋人的呼吸道极为不友好，故而他们只是透过酒店的落地窗，看着海景。

其实这也算是老套路了，在吃完饭后，点燃烟花，与龙之介安安静静地过完一个晚上。

没有人，包括樋口一叶自己能想到自己能有与芥川龙之介结合的一天。

显而易见，她樋口一叶只不过是个平凡无趣的女人，既没有极为惊人的面貌，也没有强大如斯的异能，只不过是近水楼台外加温水青蛙才得以在众多嘘声中抱得美人归。

在正式结合前，不少人明的暗的都说她不适合当黑手党，也不适合芥川龙之介。

她虚心听教，但转头就忘，她只不过是个一届普通人，并不是圣人，没有必要在幸福主动砸在她怀里时，还要摆出一副圣母悲天怜地样，再把他给推回去。

她抬头望着天上盛开的烟花，这种笨拙俗套取悦美人的套路，她与他交往中用过不下十次，但对方抬头望的时候，眼里依旧有光芒闪烁。

她向着她的Omega伸出手，随后便被一个略微冰冷的手握住。

08、

芥川龙之介身边不乏有形形色色的暗恋者，他们把对青年的爱恋隐藏于生活中的各个角落里，冷嘲热讽、恨铁不成钢也好，争锋相对也罢，若换做稍微聪慧点的人，必定能窥得底下暗潮涌动的爱恋，感动得一塌糊涂。

但芥川龙之介，这个出了名的死脑筋，你不主动向他伸出手，他又怎能知晓？

樋口一叶，捧着她的热烈而又真挚的心向他迈出了九十九步，当他从病床上再次睁开双眼时，第一眼看到的依旧是那个哭肿眼眶的姑娘。

在她哭哭啼啼中得知了自己分化结果时，心下明了，任凭自己拼劲全力摆脱弱者的称号，但终究还是逃不过命运的安排。他望着樋口一张一合的嘴巴，突然觉得他累了。

芥川龙之介头一次产生停止向前奔跑的步伐，当他回头时，姑娘递上了干净的手帕，忐忑不安地捏着他过长的腰带，他止住脚步，缓缓地转过了身子。

芥川向樋口伸出了手，迈向了最后一步。

09、

樋口一叶曾有两次想要感谢上帝，第一次是她18岁那年成功分化成Omega的时候，第二次则是陪伴在直属上司病床前等待着昏迷不醒的前辈进行着迟来的分化时。

在她闻到一股清淡的花香味从鼻尖蔓延开来时。

樋口一叶嘴巴一翘，眼泪不由地从红肿的眼眶中流了下来，她有些狼狈地吸了口鼻涕，用衣袖蹭了蹭眼睛，刚想说些什么的时候，低声对自己骂了句：

“吵死了，樋口。”

“吵死了，樋口。”

樋口一愣，低下头，发现病床上的男人微微张开眼睛，对着她有些颇为无奈地勾了下唇。

10、

樋口一叶平平淡淡的一生，将会与龙之介一起度过。

  
  
  
  
全文完


End file.
